1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flotation articles and, more particularly, to an island shaped swim raft exhibiting significant buoyancy and stability characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with examples of buoyant articles and apparatuses for use in varying applications. A first example of this is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,672, issued to Reeves, and which teaches a thermoplastic multi-layer composite structure including a co-extruded acrylic polypropylene outer skin and high melt strength polypropylene substrate which is attached to a first surface of a polypropylene foam core. An inner polypropylene skin can be provided and is attached to a second surface of the foam core. The foam core can be either constructed from an expanded polypropylene or an extruded polypropylene. The extruded foam core can vary in density to provide a composite foam core, and in particular one in which the lowest density foam is provided at the center of the core and the varying densities of the foam core extend outward from the center in numerical order.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,307, issued to Morrison, teaches a convertible recreational raft that can be used on a pool or lake and which includes a floating raft defining a relatively large central opening to surround the users. A mesh material may be stretched over then releasably fastened to the top of the raft to form a closed interior whereby the only entry is from the water by way of the opening in the raft. A rigid panel, the top of which provides a raised deck for sunbathing or diving, may also be releasably fastened to the top of the raft, which configuration also results in a closed interior below the panel and within the raft inner perimeter that provides privacy and protection from cool breezes for users.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0046755, to Hingle, teaches a floating bug, sun and privacy dome of convex shape constructed of a plurality of tubular bent members connected at a common point at the top and to a tension ring at the base, forming an interior cavity of adequate size to cover an adult floating on a raft or standing in a pool. The exterior is covered in a fabric or mesh weave of sufficiently small opening to prevent the entry of mosquitoes and insects, also providing shade from the sun. The exterior covering also offers privacy from observers located at a distance. The fabric is held taut by such as VELCRO portions, these typically including opposing and interengageable pairs of fasteners, zippers or snaps for easy assembly and disassembly. Removable floats consisting of cylindrical lightweight rigid foam or inflatable PVC material are installed to support the structure in water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,520, issued to Baughman, teaches a modular life raft in which a canopy, canopy support, floor pads and boarding ramp and ballast are detachably attached to a life raft hull and floor assembly. Modular construction facilitates maintenance and repair and may reduce the cost and volume of material employed in spares programs necessary to support life rafts used in commerce.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,620, issued to Murphy, teaches a dock float having a sealed elongated, buoyant, and hollow housing with at least one longitudinal channel for securing a joist to which decking is supported. A floatable marine dock is constructed by interconnected two similar floats by securing header boards in laterally extending recesses in the ends of each float. The width of the floatable dock is determined by the length of the header boards and decking. The length of the floatable docks may be varied by juxtapositioning in an end-to-end manner any required number of floats.